


Antiserum

by Elennare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you wouldn't use the word vaccine. It's really more of an anti serum".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiserum

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam of episode 6, "F.Z.Z.T." Made for the 'drugs' challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> The transparent overlay is a screenshot of the blood sample Simmons was analysing when they realised she had the virus... Still not 100% sure about the effect.

 


End file.
